The Edge of Silence
by sheshsopno
Summary: Silence can be a terrible thing...but sometimes the answers are worse. Scorpius/Lily ficlet. Oneshot. Plz do read and review! Rated for character death.


**A/N:**** Hey ppl! My first L/Sc, I usually stick to D/G but I figured what the heck…I was just thinking and this kinda jumped at me…I know it's not my usual style but….Read and Review!!**

It was five a.m.

And considering the fact that there wasn't a particular red-headed female he was not 'entertaining', Scorpius Malfoy did not appreciate being awake.

"There had better be a damn good reason why you're waking me up at five in the morning."

Dorian Zabini didn't as much as bat an eye, as he stoically threw is best friend, some items of clothing, indicating with a short nod that he dress himself.

SMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMSLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSM

"Ian you going to tell what the hell is going on?"

Silence.

"Ian this stopped being funny awhile ago you realize that."

Silence.

Scorpius followed his friend mutely down to the Slytherin Common Room, and in out into the hallway.

Irritated beyond belief by Ian's continued silence, Scorpius slammed him against a wall, demanding an answer, when for once the bleakness in the other young man's eyes terrified him.

"Third floor corridor, Scor, someone will meet you there."

"Dammit Ian what the hell is going on!"

Gently detangling himself from Scorpius's grip, Ian firmly yet quietly, repeated "Third floor corridor Scor, you'll never forgive yourself if you're late this time."

For some untold reason Scorpius began to feel his blood turn cold at the vague warning.

_Lily. _

Breaking out into a run, he took the stairs three at a time, reaching the third floor corridor in moments.

For a minute the sudden darkness due to the lack of torches, deprived Scorpius of his ability to see, his wand out Scorpius was just about to light the torches when a shape caught his eye.

His eyes now adjusting to the darkness, Scorpius forced himself to focus on the shape, it was a body.

Stepping closer Scorpius noted the impossible angle at which the neck was bent, the small frame indicated that it was a young boy, first year perhaps…or a girl.

His heart pounding Scorpius bent down ignoring the flaming red hair, denial racing through his vain, he reached out to turn the body's face.

For a minute he froze.

His mind screamed.

And then his voice followed.

"_Lily_."

SMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSMLPSML

"Mister Malfoy!"

Scorpius, awoke to blazing white lights and a firm voice calling out to him.

"Where am I?" demanded Scorpius.

"You're at the St.Mungo's ward for the mentally handicapped, sir."

Raising one hand to his head, he looked back at the young healer attending to him. "How long have I been out."

The short, yet stocky built healer hesitated.

"How long?" he repeated.

"You've been drifting in and out of consciousness for almost 3 years, sir."

Scorpius cursed eloquently under his breath.

_Lily._

The thought came to him like an automation, three years, where was Lily.

"Lily Potter? Where is she? Has she been in here?"

The young man froze, then carefully continued to tick of some box's on his clipboard.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

The young man looked up his features now schooled into a calm exterior.

"Lily Potter died three years ago, sir."

The words were spoken softly, but each hit him with unbelievable force.

_Lily._

_Lily?_

_His Lily…_

"How?" the single syllable was choked, as he implored the healer for an answer.

"She was murdered."

Blinding rage filled him, "Who?" he demanded.

Suddenly the calm features weren't as stoic as before, cynicism as well as pity grazed the surface of his features.

"Who killed her?" Scorpius repeated his blinding rage now replaced with a cold need for vengeance.

Dark, almost black eyes, met Scorpius's own glittering silver one's as he replied, his voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"You did, sir."

**A/N:**** Again please review! It only takes a minute and I'd really love to know what you think! **

**And as for my reader's for RYW or FTS, who are wondering what the hell I'm doing writing a one shot when I'm supposed to be finishing those two…umm …it was just a lapse of concentration?...lol! **

**Love you ppl, write me a line if u liked the ficlet!!**


End file.
